219145 days
by TeamLouis
Summary: "Ses yeux d'émeraude ne quittaient pas une seule seconde l'homme plus âgé, avec peut-être… Peut-être une ombre de provocation dans les yeux, défiant Louis de faire un seul geste de son propre gré. Combien de temps dura ce petit jeu ? Le jeu des non-dits, le bout des doigts effleurant, les caresses éphémères, les souffles impatients, les touchers subtiles."


**Rating :** M

**Warning :** cet OS met en scène Louis Tomlinson et Harry Styles. Cependant, il s'agit d'un univers alternatif où One Direction n'existe pas.

**Note :** **le texte ne m'appartient pas, je n'ai fait que le traduire**.

La première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, c'était en plein jour.

Cela commença avec le réveil d'Harry dans le lit de Louis, après la pire soirée arrosé qu'ils n'aient jamais eu depuis longtemps. Rien ne s'était passé, évidemment, ils étaient bien trop bourrés pour tenter quoi que ce soit. C'était cette alcoolémie qui les avait amenés chez Louis, parce que c'était l'endroit le plus proche du pub. Harry se souvint de chaque petit détail. Les rayons du soleil venant de la fenêtre ouverte éclairaient le bout des cils de Louis, les yeux clignant face à la luminosité, encore lourds de sommeil, tandis qu'il frottait son visage maintenant éveillé. Les yeux de Louis, azur, avec de minuscules grains d'or éparpillés autour de ses pupilles était la partie de son corps qu'Harry ne se lassait pas de regarder. Ces yeux lui rappelaient la mer qu'il avait l'habitude de voir depuis l'hublot de l'avion quand il était petit. Et ces yeux brillants de vie, étudiaient Harry attentivement, pas vraiment sûrs d'eux. Ils étaient allongés face à face, tout habillés, sur le grand lit de Louis, et il y avait environ trente centimètres entre eux. Un sentiment inconnu semblait flottait autour d'eux : un sentiment qu'ils avaient refoulé, réfoulé, réfoulé, sans jamais le prendre en considération. Le seul bruit perceptible était le bruit de leurs respirations, Harry posa innocemment sa main sur le vide tentant entre eux, ses yeux d'émeraude ne quittant pas une seule seconde l'homme plus âgé, avec peut-être… Peut-être une ombre de provocation dans les yeux, défiant Louis de faire un seul geste de son propre gré. Combien de temps dura ce petit jeu ? Le jeu des non-dits, le bout des doigts effleurant, les caresses éphémères, les souffles impatients, les touchers subtiles. Ce jeu avait commencé dès leur première rencontre, il y a des années de ça, chez un ami commun.

Harry avait tout de suite été sous le charme de cet homme, le laissant absolument sans défense. Il se rappela les cheveux châtains ébouriffés, un corps qui se pavanait dans le sous-sol de Zayn, il en avait même oublié de respirer correctement. Le garçon portait ce soir-là un slim noir, qui tombait bas sur ses hanches et lui faisait des fesses tout bonnement excitantes, ainsi qu'une chemise ouverte sur un torse qui semblait appétissant. Harry avait eu l'impression d'être brisé. Louis avait alors sourit, et l'avait regardé avec intensité, amusé face aux manques de réactions du beau brun en face de lui. Harry n'avait jamais cessé d'être étonné par cet homme jusqu'à ce jour. Louis était un allumeur, sachant pertinemment combien il était facile de le mettre mal à l'aise. Il adorait trouver de nouvelles façons de le faire rougir, ou de lui faire balbutier des choses incompréhensibles. Un seul regard, un seul, pouvait transformer Harry en un imbécile maladroit. Un sourire espiègle et effronté suffisait à le déconnecter du monde réel… Au premier abord.

Le temps avait passé et Harry avait grandi. Son corps s'était aminci, ses courbes et ses formes jusque lors inexistantes remplissaient à ce jour merveilleusement bien ses jeans. Il avait surtout pris de nombreux centimètres, et dépassait maintenant Louis d'une tête. Avec ça était venue sa confiance, il pensait qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'éviter le monde et, qu'au contraire, il était assez bon pour lui.

Il était devenu difficile pour Louis de l'allumer, ce qui le frustrait plus qu'autre chose. Mais pas autant que lorsqu'Harry prenait lui-même l'initiative de le taquiner. C'était une satisfaction indescriptible pour Harry, qui se délectait d'avoir enfin réussi à faire babiller quelques mots. Ils étaient à l'une des célèbres piscine-party de Niall, et Louis essayait de trouver quelque chose de comestible dans le réfrigérateur quand la main d'Harry passa à droite de sa tête pour attraper une bière bien fraîche, son corps collé contre le dos de son ainé. Son autre main se stabilisa sur le corps vacillant de Louis, frôlant son torse nu, si bien que le plus âgé se figea pendant une seconde. Harry se retira dehors aussi brusquement que lorsqu'il était apparu, appréciant sa petite victoire.

Cela faisait six ans. Six ans à jouer à ce stupide jeu, tout au long de l'école secondaire et l'université.

Tout pris fin en un seul après-midi.

La nuit du dernier jour du semestre, et le dernier jour d'université pour Louis, ils fêtèrent la fin des cours avec leurs amis dans un pub qu'ils avaient l'habitude de fréquenter. En l'absence de cours durant les deux prochains mois, l'alcool coulait à flot, et ils buvaient jusqu'à ce qu'aucun de leur sens ne fonctionne correctement. Liam était prêt à aider Harry à appeler un taxi pour qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui, mais Louis secoua négativement la tête et pris le relais, entrelaçant leurs doigts pour les mener vers la sortie.

-Viens chez moi, c'est tout proche…

Harry ignora ostensiblement la lueur d'allumage dans ces paroles, mais les regards encourageants de Liam le poussèrent à suivre Louis. Il avait de toute façon l'esprit trop embrumé pour réfléchir. Ils s'endormirent juste dans le lit de Louis, exténués.

Quand ils se réveillèrent, il était midi. Ils avaient la gueule de bois mais ils étaient lucides, et savaient pertinemment que quelque chose avait changé. Quand la main de Louis se glissa hors de la couette pour rencontrer celle d'Harry, ses doigts caressant la paume exposée avant de voyager jusqu'au poignet, ils savaient que l'allumage était terminé.

C'était vrai.

Les yeux de Louis étaient tourmentés, et Harry sentait dans cette caresse persistante, la peur, le désir, la convoitise, l'empressement, le tout mélangé. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre aussi, quelque chose semblable à de l'amour, sentiment que les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient jamais éprouvé. Du moins, ils ne le savaient pas encore.

Avec ses deux mains, Harry atteint Louis, lentement, pour ne pas effrayer les démons du doute qui se cachaient en dessous. Il savait combien nerveux Louis pouvait être parfois, et la dernière chose qu'il voulait été de l'effrayer en étant trop agressif. En s'approchant de son ainé, il pencha doucement son visage vers celui de Louis, en glissant deux doigts sous son menton. Son autre main effleura ses pommettes marquées, avant de se perdre dans ses cheveux, mettant ses mèches en désordre. Le baiser était hésitant, Louis avait son poing fermé sur la chemise d'Harry, ne sachant pas s'il fallait l'attirer à lui ou le repousser. Mais ensuite, sa langue sortit pour goûter la lèvre inférieure d'Harry, obligeant ce dernier à ouvrir légèrement la bouche. Il laissa Louis approfondir le baiser à son propre rythme avant de faire jouer sa propre langue avec la sienne, partageant enfin un vrai baiser. Le flot de désir refoulé par les deux jeunes hommes depuis tellement longtemps leur tordait l'estomac. Ils se dévoraient littéralement, avec une faim si intense, qu'ils commencèrent à douter de ne jamais se rassasier. La main d'Harry était toujours empêtrée dans les cheveux de Louis, des traces de gel et de laque encore présentes, et quelque chose dans l'esprit d'Harry le força à se détacher de Louis, se rappelant soudainement de leur situation : gueule de bois, collants de sueur froide, la puanteur de l'alcool. Harry était prêt à parier que leurs haleines du matin n'étaient pas non plus épatantes…

« -Douche ? réussit-il à demander entre deux baisers, le souffle court. »

Louis l'étudia à nouveau, ses cils abaissés, une jolie couleur rose évoluant sur ses joues, donnant à ses pommettes une teinte séduisante.

« -Okay… Ouais… Bien sûr…, bégaya-t-il, se dégageant maladroitement de leur étreinte et des draps, avant de s'asseoir, tournant le dos à Harry. »

Ce dernier sourit à l'inversion des rôles : c'était à son tour de déstabiliser Louis. Louis, qui avait toujours été le plus sensuel, le plus effronté, le plus espiègle, celui que personne ne pouvait jamais avoir, se transforma en un maladroit, rougissant à la simple suggestion d'une douche à deux. Cette simple pensée augmenta le désir d'Harry. Il se dégagea lui-même des couvertures et se mit près de Louis, enroulant ses bras autour de ses hanches minces, et enfouissant son visage dans sa nuque. Il l'embrassa, ses dents appréciant la peau sensible de son cou, se délectant des tremblements évidents du corps de son aîné.

« -Harry… j'ai…euh… jamais…en faite… »

Le plus jeune s'arrêta pour le laisser terminer.

« -Je veux dire… je l'ai juste…jamais fait… »

Inutile de dire que cette révélation surprit Harry. Plus que le fait de savoir que Louis était vierge et qu'il lui laissait la chance d'être son premier. Déjà, la fierté gonflait dans le cœur du plus jeune, et si ce n'était pas une pulsion d'orgueil, il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Il se déplaça hors du lit et s'agenouilla face à Louis, appuyant son front contre le sien, entrelaçant leurs doigts, et regardant directement ces yeux bleu azur.

« -Merci de me faire confiance… Et puis, nous avons tout le temps de le faire, ce n'est pas urgent… »

Ayant rassuré le garçon agité, Harry réclama un baiser de ses lèvres pulpeuses, et y goûta à nouveau, après un long moment. Debout, ils se trainèrent à tâtons jusque dans la petite salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Harry essayait de défaire les boutons de sa chemise, avec l'aide de Louis, qui lui jetait des sourires sournois. Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés s'appuya sur le comptoir du lavabo et enroula ses jambes autour la taille de Louis, l'attirant plus près. Une fois tous les boutons enlevés, les mains du plus âgé glissèrent sur les larges épaules de son cadet, faisant tomber la chemise sur ses poignets. Harry haussa les épaules et jeta la chemise dans un coin insignifiant, avant d'atteindre immédiatement le col du T-shirt noir et serré de Louis.

Mais Louis l'arrêta.

« -Attends, laisse-moi te regarder… »

Il passa ses mains sur les bras d'Harry, profitant de la vue, une soif indéniable.

Durant une fraction de seconde, Harry retourna en arrière, se souvenant du jeune garçon timide qu'il était, éperdument fou de désir pour ce garçon plus âgé, qu'il avait rencontré des années auparavant. Louis l'avait déjà vu torse nu de maintes fois, même nu, quelques fois, lorsqu'ils allaient se baigner dans le lac avec leurs amis. Mais là, c'était différent. Louis le regardait comme s'il était précieux et fragile, l'effleurant seulement. Ses doigts pressèrent les tatouages en forme d'hirondelles qu'Harry avait sur le torse, tatouages qu'il s'était fait pour ses dix-huit ans. Derrière ses oiseaux se cachaient un secret, un secret qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine de dire à quelqu'un, mais peut-être qu'un jour il le dirait à Louis. Il espérait que ce moment qu'ils étaient en train de partager les mènerait ailleurs, là où il pourrait partager son secret le mieux gardé avec Louis.

« -Tu es magnifique…, chuchota le plus âgé, traçant des lignes imaginaires sur les tatouages, ses doigts glissant sur les tétons durcis, le corps de son cadet se tendant sous l'impatience.

-A mon tour…, dit Harry dans un murmure, retirant enfin le T-shirt de Louis, qui rejoignit sa chemise au sol dans un bruit mou. »

Le corps de Louis avait toujours été beau, et presque toutes les personnes qui le connaissaient fantasmer sur lui. Mais il était tout simplement plus beau maintenant, laissant Harry le déshabiller. Ce dernier avait l'impression de déballer son cadeau après tout ce temps d'attente. L'ainé passa ses bras autour du cou du plus jeune, sa langue passait sur la gorge d'Harry, que put alors glisser sa main entre leurs deux corps, il déboucla la ceinture et défit le jean de Louis avec facilité. Il ne put s'empêcher de glisser sa main dans le caleçon du plus âgé, trouvant rapidement la partie la plus chaude et la plus dure qu'il convoitait. Louis gémit contre le cou de son cadet, ses hanches s'avançant pour retrouver ce toucher. Harry le voulait, là, maintenant. D'un mouvement brusque, il détacha leurs deux corps enlacés, et sauta du lavabo pour allumer la douche tandis que Louis se mettait entièrement nu. Il n'était pas vraiment timide, contrairement à Harry, qui, malgré lui, rougit lorsque le reste de ses vêtements atteignirent le sol. Il releva la tête avec gêne, pour voir Louis qui le dévisageait, ses mains serrant si fort le lavabo que les jointures de ses doigts devenaient blanches. Harry aimait ce Louis incertain, timide et nerveux. Il voyait enfin ce côté que le plus âgé ne montrait pas devant les autres. Louis avait toujours été l'homme très confiant sexuellement parlant, qu'Harry enviait. Alors qu'en faite, le plus âgé ne l'avait jamais fait… Voir Louis tremblant d'impatience et d'inquiétude le rendait si désirable… Harry attrapa les hanches de son presque amant, le poussant délicatement dans la douche, l'embrassant avec une telle attention que Louis se sentit défaillir dans ses bras. Il avait envie de ce garçon là, celui qui le rendait fou depuis leur adolescence pré pubère, celui qu'il avait toujours embêté dans les couloirs de l'école, celui pour lequel il se forçait à rire à chacune de ses blagues débiles. Harry effleurant la colonne vertébrale de son ainé, tandis que son autre main glissait sur ses courbes fines pour atteindre ses fesses, le chatouillant légèrement. Louis émit un petit rire rauque, ses bras entourant le cou de son cadet, rapprochant encore plus leurs deux corps.

« -On va y aller doucement Lou, murmura Harry, frottant son nez contre celui de Louis. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal… »

Louis le regarda, gardant le silence, mais la confiance et l'envie que l'on voyaient dans ses yeux étaient forts et clairs. Harry glissa ses mains sous les cuisses de son amant, et le souleva sans difficulté, l'incitant à enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille mince. Il les déplaça sous une cascade d'eau chaude avant de plaquer le dos de Louis sur la paroi froide de la douche, provoquant un frisson chez son ainé. Harry tenait son amant, se délectant des douces caresses dans ses cheveux, ses doigts emmêlant ses boucles brunes tandis que le plus jeune découvrait chaque parcelle du corps de Louis. Ils s'embrassaient, s'embrassaient, ayant l'impression qu'ils pourraient rester ici pour toujours, sous le jet d'eau chaude, leurs langues s'emmêlant. Ils se demandaient pourquoi ils n'avaient pas laissé échapper leur désir plus tôt, alors qu'ils auraient pu tout avoir depuis bien longtemps.

Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent pour commencer la tâche de laver l'autre, appréciant les mains savonneuses qui parcouraient le corps de l'autre. Au milieu des rires et des gémissements, Louis tendit la main entre les cuisses d'Harry et saisit sa virilité délaissée sans aucun avertissement, ses doigts glissant dessus. Le plus jeune dut s'adosser contre la paroi pour ne pas perdre pied, la tête rejetée en arrière. Quand il remarqua que Louis s'apprêtait à se mettre à genoux, il retint un gémissement, et l'arrêta, sachant que sa raison pourrirait en enfer si la bouche de Louis se refermait sur lui. Ils prirent leur temps pour nettoyer parfaitement la sueur, les produits capillaires, l'odeur de l'alcool, jusqu'à ce que la peau sous la langue d'Harry ait le goût d'une essence musquée, laissant juste un soupçon de menthe venant du dentifrice qu'ils avaient utilisé pour se brosser les dents. Louis prit un temps fou pour laver les cheveux de son cadet, passant ses doigts dans les boucles et massant son cuir chevelu, le faisant presque gémir.

Puis Harry coupa l'eau, tandis que Louis leur trouvait deux serviettes moelleuses dans lesquelles ils s'emmitouflèrent pour se sécher. Harry regarda son ainé s'essuyer les cheveux, les ébouriffant au passage. Ses cheveux étaient assez longs, l'humidité les rendait châtain foncé, le mettant en valeur. Harry se demanda comment il pouvait être si parfait. Une fois bien secs, leurs serviettes rejoignirent leurs vêtements au sol, et Harry se retrouva avec son ainé dans les bras, ce dernier n'ayant pas hésité à lui sauter dessus avec un sourire des plus charmeurs. Il le porta jusque dans la chambre et se demanda comment cet homme à l'apparence si fort pouvait être si léger et délicat dans ses bras. Si léger et délicat qu'il avait peur qu'une simple pression puisse le briser. Il se demandait aussi pourquoi certaines choses qu'il savait sur Louis le surprenaient toujours, même après avoir grandi avec lui. Mais avec ses bras autour de son cou, ses lèvres sur les siennes, il se rappela que Louis avait toujours été son point de repère. A contrecœur, Harry l'assit sur le lit. Louis resta silencieux, tandis que son cadet remettait de l'ordre dans les oreillers, avant de le porter doucement et de l'installer contre la tête de lit, à moitié allongé. Harry chercha son manteau des yeux, et, une fois trouvé, en sortit une petite bouteille de lubrifiant, ce qui provoqua un regard amusé de son amant. L'ignorant, le plus jeune jeta le flacon à côté de son ainé et remonta à lui pour l'embrasser, un sourire taquin sur le visage, et se positionna entre ses cuisses ouvertes. Lentement, la bouche d'Harry descendit sur le cou de Louis, il pouvait sentir les battements frénétiques de son pouls sous la peau fragile de sa gorge, avant de descendre sur sa poitrine lisse, enveloppant ses tétons de sa bouche brûlante, les taquinant jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient durs sous sa langue. Il pouvait entendre le plus âgé gémir, sa tête cognant la tête de lit dans un bruit sourd. Harry continua son chemin jusqu'au ventre musclé de Louis, retraçant les sillons de ses abdominaux, ses mains caressaient les hanches et les cuisses élancées de son ainé. Sa langue voyagea jusqu'à son nombril, point qu'il prit plaisir à malmener, pour entendre les gémissements de Louis encore et encore… Louis enfonçait ses doigts dans les épaules et le dos d'Harry, avant de se perdre dans ses boucles, quand il fut presque hors de sa portée. Le plus jeune prit son temps, embrassant, léchant, mordant, suçant, chaque centimètre de peau qu'il trouvait. Il voulait goûter tout de Louis, mais maintenant qu'il l'avait, il n'allait certainement pas se précipiter. Harry passa une des cuisses de son amant par-dessus de son épaule, et se pencha vers l'organe qui suscitait toute son attention. Il caressait, frôlait, taquinait avec son souffle chaud ce pieu de chair. Louis pleurnichait d'anticipation et resserra son emprise sur les boucles de son cadet. Harry aurait menti s'il avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à ce moment. Il pouvait sentir la sueur froide se formait sur son front, et ses mains posées sur les hanches de Louis tremblaient lorsqu'il se pencha pour le goûter de la pointe de sa langue. Les ongles de plus âgé s'enfonçaient dans le cuir chevelu de son cadet, plaidant silencieusement pour avoir plus. Cette fois-ci, Harry ne put résister à la tentation, et se pencha encore plus pour le prendre entièrement en bouche, sa langue tourbillonnant autour de ce pénis, savourant les gémissements que son acte tirait à Louis. Harry glissa ses mains sous les genoux de son ainé pour qu'il lève ses jambes contre son torse, sa langue et ses lèvres traçant un chemin humide vers le bas de l'érection, offrant à chaque parcelle de peau l'attention qu'elle méritait, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve cette part qu'il voulait tant explorer, cette intimité encore inviolée. Il sentit Louis se raidir sous cette nouvelle sensation, Harry décida de donner un petit coup de langue sur sa cuisse pour le détendre. Il leva la tête pour le rassurer, et se repencha pour continuer son travail lorsque Louis lui donna un petit signe de tête pour l'inciter à continuer, ses joues rouges si séduisantes. Le plus âgé sursauta lorsque son amant lécha son entrée, mais il maintenait une pression sur les cheveux d'Harry, l'interdisant de s'arrêter. Ce dernier pouvait sentir le corps de Louis crispé, aussi il prit en main son sexe, pour lui faire penser à autre chose, y mettant parfois des coups de langue. Peu à peu, Louis se détendit : dos arqué, tête rejetée en arrière, gémissements.

Comme d'habitude, Harry prenait son temps, alternant coups de langue et succions tandis que sa main caressait Louis en de langoureux mouvements, l'autre main effleurant le dessous de sa cuisse. Il fit en sorte que l'ouverture étroite soit recouverte de salive, avant de pousser délicatement le bout de sa langue dans le muscle. Le souffle de Louis se bloqua sous l'intrusion, puis le plus âgé gémit longuement. Harry réagit au quart de tour, ayant une poussée d'adrénaline, avant de se rappeler soudainement qu'il ne pouvait pas faire tout ce qu'il voulait, ne souhaitant pas blesser son amant. La respiration de Louis s'accéléra, sa poitrine se soulevant avec difficulté, à un rythme frénétique, et il se sentit rapidement dans le point de non-retour, les sensations de la main d'Harry et de sa langue se combinant. Il lâcha les cheveux de son cadet pour empoigner les draps, ne voulant pas lui faire mal car mon Dieu ! que c'était bon ! Harry était juste plus talentueux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, Louis était surpris de ce que cette langue et ces grandes mains pouvaient faire sur son corps, et il décréta qu'ils avaient perdu beaucoup trop de moments avec Harry depuis toutes ses années. Il remit soudainement ses doigts sur les boucles du plus jeune, pour lui envoyer un avertissement inutile, avant de rejeter la tête en arrière et de se laisser submerger par toutes ses sensations. Harry garda le même rythme, caressant et pénétrant son amant avec sa langue tout au long de son orgasme, jusqu'à ce que Louis se cambre et retombe sur le matelas, tremblant, murmurant le nom d'Harry maintes et maintes fois. Quand Louis se détendit à nouveau, épuisé, Harry lâcha ses genoux pour laper le liquide âcre qui s'était renversé sur le ventre et le sexe de son amant, gémissant d'une satisfaction absolue le goût de son travail.

« -Oh putain Harry ! gémit le plus âgé, haletant. »

Il se releva sur son coude et regarda Harry se lécher les doigts avec attention, ses joues rougies, ses boucles encore humides collant sur son front.

« -Viens ici…, intima Louis, le ramenant à lui. »

Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent, et l'ainé embrassa son amant avec vivacité, léchant sa propre semence sur la commissure de lèvres d'Harry.

« -Prends-moi… Prends-moi maintenant…, exigea Louis entre deux baisers, ses mains laissant les boucles de son amant pour descendre sur son torse, avant de saisir la chair ignorée mais bien dressée entre ses cuisses. »

Harry s'arrêta un instant, le souffle court, ses yeux fixés sur la main de Louis. Une fois sa santé mentale recouvrée, il chercha à tâtons le tube de lubrifiant, puis s'assit et dévissa le bouchon. Il prit soin d'en appliquer une quantité généreuse sur ses doigts et s'assura qu'ils soient totalement recouverts avant de repousser les genoux de Louis contre sa poitrine, pour exposer au mieux son entrée étroite.

''Incroyablement serrée et chaude'' fut la première chose qui vint à l'esprit d'Harry quand il glissa un premier doigt dedans. La seule pensée de savoir que son érection rencontrerait une telle chaleur l'accabla un peu plus. Louis, détendu et partiellement repu de son premier orgasme, rit de la sensation de plaisir et de douleur mélangés d'être étiré pour la première fois.

« -Comment tu te sens ? demanda Harry. »

Sa voix était rauque de désir mais il voulait s'assurer que son amant n'ait pas mal. Louis se tortillait, enfonçant plus profondément le doigt en lui et gémit.

« -Bien… »

Harry inséra doucement un second doigt, le plus âgé émit un sifflement aigu, se braquant légèrement, beaucoup moins décontracté d'être étiré encore plus. Le plus jeune attrapa le sexe de son amant et le caressa doucement.

« -Détends-toi Lou, tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux… Je vais bouger mes doigts maintenant, d'accord ? »

Il reçut un faible hochement de tête de la part de Louis, qui avait les yeux fermés, essayant de réguler son souffle. Harry retira à moitié ses doigts avant de les pousser à nouveau, gémissant de la manière dont la chair de son ainé l'aspira. Il commença très lentement, étirant le garçon plus âgé jusqu'à ce qu'il s'habitue et se détende. Louis fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'à son érection douloureuse et commença à se caresser. Le plus jeune regarda les doigts minces de son ainé parcourir son corps sensuellement, s'arrêtant sur les tétons roses, les pinçant jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient durs, rendant Harry brûlant de désir. Mais il avait une tâche importante à finir : s'assurer que Louis soit suffisamment préparé pour le recevoir. Il bougea lentement ses doigts, faisant des mouvements de ciseaux, et Louis semblait profiter de la situation, le dos arqué et ses gémissements devenant de plus en plus, le souffle rapide. Un troisième et quatrième doigts rejoignirent les deux premiers progressivement, Harry élargissant son ainé pour le préparer à l'accueillir. La douleur était présente mais la douceur du plus jeune était telle que Louis s'en souvint à peine, son esprit bien trop occupé à tenter de calmer ses hormones. Une fois son corps préparé, il demanda à son amant de lui faire l'amour, proposition qu'Harry était plus que disposé à accepter. Harry retira ses doigts et attrapa de nouveau le tube de lubrifiant, pour en enduire sa virilité.

« -Ca fait beaucoup de lubrifiant Haz, ria Louis. »

Le plus jeune inclina son visage vers celui de son ainé, et l'embrassa longuement.

« -Je ne veux pas te faire de mal… »

Ils échangèrent un regard, émeraude contre azur. Louis était tellement beau à cet instant, la rougeur de sa peau, ses cheveux humides, ses yeux voilés par le désir, vulnérable, ouvert, enthousiaste, mais surtout prêt pour Harry. Il sourit d'un sourire complice, et se redressa pour passer ses bras autour du cou d'Harry, réclamant un autre baiser brûlant. Leurs langues se trouvèrent d'une façon devenue familière. Il appuya son front contre celui de son cadet, sa voix claire mais basse, son souffle toujours haletant.

« -Tu ne sais même pas combien de temps j'ai attendu pour… »

Ses lèvres frôlèrent celles d'Harry.

« -Pour nous…

-Probablement aussi longtemps que j'ai attendu pour cela ! »

Louis se mit à rire et frotta son nez contre le sien.

« -C'est possible …

-Je t'aime Louis… Depuis tellement longtemps…

-Pas autant que moi… »

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, doucement, lentement, tandis qu'Harry installait son ainé de nouveau sur les oreillers, descendant vers l'intimité inviolée. Sans rompre le baiser, il entra en Louis avec une lenteur insoutenable, et il sentit tout le corps de son amant se tendre, peu importe combien il était préparé, le membre d'Harry était bien plus grand et plus fort que ses doigts. Louis mordit la lèvre inférieure de son cadet, se sentant entièrement déchiré par ce sexe dur en lui. C'était tellement serré que le plus jeune dut briser le baiser pour reprendre son souffle. La crainte de blesser Louis l'accabla une fraction de seconde, l'idée de se retirer lui traversa l'esprit, mais la main du plus âgé sur sa joue, un sourire confiant sur ses lèvres brillait.

« -Harry, j'ai envie de toi…

-Ca doit te faire un mal de chien…

-Je m'en fous, j'ai envie de toi ! »

Ils ne rompirent pas le contact visuel, Harry s'enfonça plus profondément dans cette chaleur serrée qui l'aspira avidement, même lorsque Louis ferma les yeux et tenta de ne pas crier de douleur. Mais pour le plus jeune, il était si bon, il était si incroyablement bon qu'il cria de plaisir lorsque ses hanches touchèrent les fesses de son amant, son érection entièrement comblée. Harry pouvait sentir combien le plus âgé était mal à l'aise, alors il se pencha pour l'embrasser, glissant ses bras autour de sa taille pour rapprocher leurs deux corps. Louis passa ses bras autour du cou de son cadet, et approfondit le baiser, se détournant de toutes les sensations et émotions qui l'assaillaient. Quelques instants plus tard, il bougea ses hanches contre celles d'Harry, une invitation muette pour l'inciter à se mouvoir en lui. Le plus jeune se retira lentement, avant de se laisser retomber, ses doigts crispés sur les cuisses de Louis, comme ceux du plus âgé dans son dos, gémissant contre ses lèvres. Harry garda un rythme lent et régulier, jusqu'à ce que les gémissements de son amant se mêlent aux siens. Le plus jeune continua ses poussées, ses mains quittant à regret le corps de Louis pour agripper la tête de lit. Le plus âgé rompit le baiser, le changement soudain d'angle l'incita à rejeter la tête en arrière, gémissant avec désinvolture. Ses mains parcouraient les côtes d'Harry, son torse, griffant ses tétons saillants, ce qui rendit la vision du plus jeune floue d'un mélange étrange de plaisir et de douleur. Il pouvait sentir le sexe de son cadet gonflait encore plus à la stimulation, et, avec un sourire taquin, il se redressa pour lécher sans honte un des tétons, avant de le prendre en bouche, le suçant avec force, rendant Harry perdu, sentant sa virilité se tendre dans ce corps serré.

« -Oh mon dieu, Lou…, gémit Harry quand son amant changea de téton. Tu vas me faire jouir… trop vite…, réussit-il à dire entre deux respirations saccadées, ses hanches suivant un rythme devenu frénétique. »

Il devenait de plus en plus difficile de contrôler leurs pulsions. Louis eut un petit sourire taquin.

« -Peut-être que c'est ce que je veux…, dit-il, ayant enfin pitié du regard suppliant d'Harry, positionnant ses lèvres au creux de son oreille à la place. Te faire venir… Au fond de moi… »

Le plus jeune emmêla une main dans les cheveux de son ainé, et les tira légèrement, éloignant les lèvres coupables de Louis de tout point sensible. Il essuya le sourire narquois de son amant lorsqu'il trouva enfin sa prostate. Grimaçant de triomphe, il inclina par conséquent ses hanches afin de pouvoir frapper ce muscle difficile à atteindre à chaque poussée, mettant Louis dans un magma de sueur, de sanglots incohérents, tremblant de plaisir.

« -Je ne viens pas tant que tu n'auras pas jouit, siffla Harry, ponctuant chacune de ses paroles par un coup net. »

Louis était trop loin et trop distrait pour répondre, les doigts serrés sur l'oreiller derrière sa tête, ses longues jambes autour de la taille de son cadet. Harry savait que son amant ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas non plus, d'ailleurs, pas avec les spasmes du corps de Louis, pas avec sa voix rauque criant son prénom, pas avec ses gémissements ponctués de grossièretés. Au milieu de tout ça, le plus jeune se souvint d'un point important et glissa une main entre eux, et saisit l'érection dure, calquant ses vas-et-viens au même rythme que ses hanches.

« -Je vais…, commença Louis entre deux souffles, ses yeux fermés et ses paumes couvrant son visage. Haz, je ne peux pas…

-Ne te retiens pas mon ange, viens pour moi…, murmura Harry, avant de réclamer à nouveau ses lèvres, lui faisant perdre toute notion du temps. »

Louis se resserra encore plus autour d'Harry, tous ses muscles contractés à chaque vague d'explosion, souillant leurs ventres. Il brisa leur baiser, pour enfouir son visage dans le cou de son amant, entrainant Harry dans son orgasme. Ce dernier s'abandonna dans les bras du plus âgé, se vidant en lui dans un cri rauque.

Ils avaient l'impression que quelque chose avait changé à cet instant, qu'ils ne voudraient que l'autre durant une période infinie, que personne d'autre pourrait combler ce vide dans leurs cœurs, parfaitement façonné pour la forme de l'autre après des années d'attente. Aucun ''je t'aime'' n'aurait pu remplacer ce moment. Le plus jeune se retira et s'affala à côté de ce corps à qui il venait de faire l'amour comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, et entoura sa taille de son bras avant d'embrasser sa hanche.

« -Tu n'es pas blessé Lou ? chuchota-t-il.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit son ainé en s'allongeant contre lui. »

Tout sourire, le plus âgé se pencha vers les lèvres roses, tentantes, symbole de luxure, et embrassa doucement son amour.

Et c'était en plein jour qu'ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois, avec le soleil brillant à travers les rideaux de la chambre à coucher de Louis, mettant l'accent sur la beauté de leurs corps nus allongés l'un contre l'autre.


End file.
